Xanadu Kuroha
Xanadu Kuroha is the current leader of Astraea and a former professor of Dawn Academy. She's currently training many expelled Hunters under her. Current revision: Beta Appearance She's a woman of average build. There are several battle scars all over her body. Her main outfit is composed of a one-piece black dress underneath a heavily torn cloak. She wears a Grim mask that covers her entire face except her left eye, which glows bright scarlet. She wears knee-length boots with a set of small Dust-crystal decorations hanging on the front of her thighs. There's several Cuneiform-esque symbols drawn on her cape, which glows red. On her left hand, she has a tattoo resembling a snake eating it's own tail; the Ouroboros. On her right hand, she has a tattoo of a phoenix. Personality Cold and heartless, she is a person devoid of mercy. Based on how she acts, it's likely she's been through hell and back more than once. Though never demonstrating it, she has shown signs of arrogance by never using her full potential, always letting her foes strike first, before taking them down ruthlessly. Weapons and Abilities Despite what Maki had said, Xanadu cannot control the Grimm. However, she uses it to her advantage, causing chaos by looking like she's sided with the Grimm. Her weapon of choice is a Field-Range Sniper Sickle (FRSS), called White Death. Though not as large nor versatile as the HCSS, it's firepower is far higher, using bullets almost stronger than anti-tank rifles. It's blade is lined with White Dust, allowing it to have superb cutting power. It sees most use as an assassination weapon. She wields another weapon called Asteria Vivace, a Terminal Velocity Booster Blade (TVBB). It's notably sharp that just by moving it fast enough, it to cuts through the air, making a humming sound. With the boosters on it's back, she can use it to swing with great force, enough to create shockwaves, or to boost herself towards the enemy. It was designed solely for cutting Grimm exoskeleton. However, that's not just her skills. She knows a bit of martial arts and often uses it to break the weapons of her foes. She uses them in conjunction with her Aura. Her Aura is colored red, radiating a fire-like glow when it's active. Given her current age, she requires her Aura to be active in order to keep up with the younger Hunters. As such, she'll easily tired out in a heated battle, forcing her to retreat. In any range of combat, she's a dangerous foe and must not be taken lightly. Backstory Xanadu Kuroha is from the Kuroha family, distant cousins of the Kuronami family. She was a skilled warrior in her youth. She was a longtime friend of Shizune Kuronami, Maki Kuronami's mother. But they were separated when she went on to become a Hunter. Several years later, she graduated from Beacon Academy alongside her team and returned to her hometown. Initially staying there to teach Shizune the skills she learned in Beacon, she decided to attempt to become a professor in order to teach aspiring Hunters. She later reached Dawn Academy and became a professor there. It was there where she first witnessed the things she was oblivious to during her stay in Beacon. The darker side of man. She saw the Faunus oppression, the way how the academy staff themselves are using the students to suit their needs, and this was something out of her control. Eventually, the school was caught, and Xanadu was among the few who were arrested but had no involvement in the exploitation of the academy. It's from here that she develops a resentment for people in general. Though all she wanted was to inspire future Hunters into becoming great leaders of their age, she was accused of a crime she didn't commit. She was soon released, almost decades later. However, her skills were not unheard of, and the remnants of Dawn Academy, now known as Astraea, asked for her help. At that time, she had nothing to lose, so she willingly embraced her own downfall, joining them. She slowly climbed the ranks of anarchy, starting as an ordinary member. She began wearing a Grimm mask to hide her identity. Time passes and she received a mission involving the attack of a certain town due to the Grimm invasion there. Xanadu had her chance to redeem herself. By the time she arrived, everyone was killed. She was too late to redeem herself. It doesn't help that Shizune's daughter, Maki, saw her standing in the center of the bloodbath. "You killed everyone." Thus, was Xanadu Kuroha's life. She returned to Astraea, changed. Far more ruthless and brutal. She despised the world for it's unfairness, and she will make it pay. Afterwards, she climbed the ranks rapidly, eventually being known as the leader of Astraea. "No one is innocent. Everyone is a sinner." Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: White Death (Field-Range Sniper Sickle), Asteria Vivace (Terminal Velocity Booster Blade), 079-Azure Trauma (Electrical Ignition Railgun Axe), 156-Azabache Cross (Multi-Directional Revolver Whip) *A highly advanced FRSS. It's blade was created from a combination of metal and White Dust, giving it it's name. The bullets it fires are almost on par with anti-tank rifles. Though normal varieties of FRSS comes in pairs, Xanadu only carries one. *A powerful experimental weapon created by Xanadu. It uses Dust-propelled slashes to increase the speed and power of it's strikes, enough to cause a shockwave. It's audibly sharp, capable of cutting the air just by moving. Accessories: Grimm Mask *A Grimm mask made from the skull of a small Grimm. It's broken on the left eye. It's unknown if Xanadu can see through the mask or only from the left side. It's currently unknown what Grimm was used to create the mask, since it uncannily fits her face perfectly. She also never takes it off. Alignment: Lawful Evil *She's ruthless and dangerous, but she follows a moral code: She won't kill anyone that's not on her payroll. Likes: ??? Dislikes: ??? RPG Stats: *Class: Sniper Assassin *Strength: C+ *Defense: F *Dust Usage: B+ *Aura Usage EX *Dust Resistance: D+ *Speed: C- *Evasion: B *Luck: A Trivia *Xanadu is a rarely used color name referring to the greenish-gray color seen in a plant known as Philodendron. It's also the name of Khublai Khan's summer capital. *Astraea (Ἀστραῖα) is a goddess who, alongside her mother, was known as the personification of justice. *White Death is a reference to Simo Häyhä, a sniper with the highest kill count in a major war. *Both the Phoenix and the Ouroboros is used as a representation of rebirth or an eternal cycle. Category:Side Characters Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Astraea Category:Female Category:Yamato Village